


Ben Drowned x Reader .Winter Needs. ~Lemon~

by Chibichibiichigo



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibichibiichigo/pseuds/Chibichibiichigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mom is in the living room, you're in your room and what happens next? You having to keep quiet the entire time while being pleasured by BEN Drowned. BEN Drowned x Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben Drowned x Reader .Winter Needs. ~Lemon~

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains cussing, the wrong use of food and lemons. For those who don't know what lemon is, its a story with explicit sexual content in it. Please be wary about this and if you're not comfortable or a complete asexual being feel free to leave this story. Thank you and enjoy.
> 
> Obvious disclaimer. Obviously I don't own Ben Drowned and you. I only own the plot (if there's any) and the story.

**BEN Drowned x Reader .Winter Needs.**

Reader's pov

* * *

Thank goodness, its winter break I don't have to worry about homework and shitty school related shit. I just woke up from the third nap of the day and checked out the digital alarm clock that flashed "9:19 am" in a bright red led lights. I stretched and hopped off the bed to finally start eating breakfast. My mom is already up, watching the TV and my dad is up his work. I bade a simple good morning to my mom and went straight to the kitchen as she had replied the greeting. Grabbing some leftovers from last night, I placed some decent amount of food on a plate and heated it in the microwave.

As I was about to grab the now heated plate of food, my phone beep signaling that I have received a text message. I prioritized the food first and grabbed some junk food for I already have an idea on who texted me in such an early time.

One bottle of whip cream, five bags of chips, a bowl full of fruits, my food and of course ice cream. Relax, this isn't what I eat every breakfast. I might be hungry all the time but I don't eat a truckload of food. Placing the said items in my room and pulled out my phone out of my pocket to read the message.

"He took my food! Save me from hunger and boredom! TT^TT ~B".

I let out a chuckle and replied.

"I got your back, B. Come on over and we could play some video games too. My N64 is broken though so you might want to bring yours here. ~ (Name)."

It took only ten minutes for "B" to arrive out of my TV. Yes, my little text mate here is BEN Drowned, one of the infamous creepypastas. We've met in the same manner, Slenderman grounded him from eating junk food and not cleaning it up then he hacked on the world's networking satellite to get to a random phone to say that same message he sends every time he gets grounded.

"Sup, bestie!" He grinned manically as he plopped himself on the floor.

"Sup, BEN." I smiled back and motioned for the junk food. "Here's your salvation."

"Gosh, you're godsend!" He didn't even spared a second and grabbed one of the bags of chips, munching its contents happily.

"You didn't bring the console." I pointed out. "Don't feel like playing today?"

He stopped eating and let a perverted smile before dropping his snack and slid his fingertips by my shoulder. "Well, its winter, I'm freezing, hungry and..." He trailed off as he neared himself to whisper at my ear. "...I'm horny."

The statement alone made me embarrassed and reddened my face. He chuckled and laid his head on my lap waiting for my reply. I tentatively gazed to his hollow eyes socket with only red pupils that seem to stare to my very soul and let out a soft exhale.

"My mom's at the living room." I reasoned, buying myself as much time as possible.

"We just have to keep quiet..." He slid his arms around my waist, burying his face between my breasts. "Plus isn't that more exciting... the huge stakes of getting caught...isn't that arousing?"

 _Thanks a lot for the mental image blondie_. I internally groaned but can't help but to blush and agree silently. I gazed at the doorway of my room and BEN seemed to understand the message. He got up from his "comfy" position and locked the door before pushing me down the floor, teasingly tracing circles on my skin.

"I hate you sometimes, BEN." I groaned.

He chuckled and removed my top along with my bra which made me cover my breast with my hands by pure instinct. He hastily toss my hands aside and enveloped his mouth on my perky nipples making me shiver both pleasure. His left hand busied itself with my other breast and switching places from time to time. An involuntary moan escaped my mouth as his right hand start unbuttoning my jeans.

"(Name), honey?" My mom called worriedly. "Are you alright?"

 _Crap...crap...crap...crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!_ My mind kept on repeating those words annoyingly. I glared at BEN who just smiled contently as he removed his tunic as if my mom didn't heard my innuendos at all. Speaking of mom, I should reply now.

"I'm fine, just lost in my game." I lied.

"Oh, okay. I'm just in the living room if you need me, okay?" She answered before her footsteps started fading out.

"Ok...Ah~!"

My short reply become a moan as BEN started licking my pussy frantically then slowing down in an irregular pattern. My breathing became ragged and his hand fondling my breasts didn't help me calm down at all. My sense are on overload as his tongue slid in my entrance, exploring the newly discovered caverns.

"Oh god, BEN." I moaned and grabbed his head, pushing him further to my pussy. "More~!"

He looked up and grinned. His hollow sockets with red pupils stared at my own (e/c) intensely and hungrily before resuming what he's working on. Just as I was about to reach pure bliss, he stopped and made me face his 8 inch dick.

"Suck." He ordered.

I tentatively stuck my tongue out and licked his cock. Sliding my tongue up and down his shaft earned me some groans of pleasure from him which made me confident enough that I'm doing things right. I keep on licking his dick until he grumbled.

"Get on to it now!" He groaned deeply.

Startled, I sat up straight and took a big gulp before sliding his cock in my mouth. It was uncomfortable at first seeing as I can feel the protruding veins and the size of his aroused dick with my tongue. I started with a few slow, experimental bobbing so I can get used to it and as I get the right angle and position I want myself be in, I dug in and sped up on slurping his dick. He moaned and buried his hands on my hair and tried to push me further but I slapped it away and continued in the pace I wanted.

"This is more torturous than Slendy grounding me..." He complained before emitting a delicious gasp as I had slid my tongue on the slit of his cock while sucking. "Go faster!"

I let out a chuckle with his arousal still in my mouth making him shiver in delight as the vibrations it created stimulated his already throbbing cock even more. I didn't obey him right away but when he started saying "Please", and "I'm begging you!" I finally let myself be merciful and went faster but exactly to how fast as I can get. I was awarded with a bunch of "Oh yes!", "Just like that!", "More!" and other more along with some of his sexy gasps and groans.

"(Name)? I hear groans and gasps there. Are you alright?"

I froze as I remembered my mom is still in the house. Even BEN stiffened for a moment and let my mouth free from his dick. He was frowning but he had no choice since if i didn't answer, my mom will definitely come inside my room with permission or none. That would be a total disaster seeing me in such manner. I smiled at him and let my hand replace my mouth as a consolation and revenge for not stopping earlier.

"Yes, mom. Just my game." I looked at BEN who made the TV play some smash bros. music to prove my point.

"Alright then. I'll just go back to my book then." She said as she walked away from the other side of my door.

"That was close..." We both sighed before smiling at each other.

"Lay down, baby." He whispered to my ear as he slowly pushed me down to the bed. "Let me take over and fill you with pleasure."

He pulled the top on the bottle of whip cream; my eyes were still closed and he just started pouring. When the whip cream first fell on me, I jumped with a startled sigh, and then I lay back down and just closed my eyes and let him pour. He started at my neck, and made a straight line all the way down my body. Then he got creative, drawing with whip cream, a little bull's-eyes on the mound of my breasts. Then on my stomach he made a design of interesting wiggles. He next made zebra strips down my legs and I began to moan. I opened my legs wide and he could tell how horny I was by the way my pussy lips were soaked.

He put the whip cream down, wanting to taste my sweet body. He licked every inch of me, down my neck over the mound of breast, causing my nipples to shoot up. Down my stomach, as I moaned out, then he got to the place between my legs, he licked all the whip cream off, tasting the cream and a little bit of my sweet wetness.

On a whim he began rubbing the whip cream into my firm breasts. I started moaning excitedly, and he rubbed all over my torso and down my legs. My body began to shake as an orgasm ripped through me, even though he hadn't touched the sensitive spot between my legs yet.

After it seemed my orgasmic wave had completed he laid on top of me covering himself with the whip cream that was all over my body. Putting a bit of ice cream on his finger, he rubbed some into my full lips, and the latched his lips to mines, it was the most delicious kiss we've ever had, I licked my own lips and then licked his lips. Then he started licking the rest of me, I squealed as he cleaned off all the whip cream, especially when he got to the swell of my breasts, he licked all the surrounding tissue, avoiding the nipples. Then he brought one of the nipples into his mouth and it was like a whip cream covered cherry, and then the next completely cleaning it, with a swish of his tongue.

"Alright, I think you're ready for the real deal." He smirked and sloppily kissed me.

He then let go and positioned himself at my sacred caverns, rubbing his hard arousal teasingly going in then pulling back out. I glared at him but it obviously didn't work the way it's supposed to given our current situation. Thankfully, he finally plunged in me and started pounding me harshly, not bothering to be gentle at all. Then again, this is one of those rare times we both like it hard, usually its just him. He grabbed his beanie and stuffed it in my mouth to prevent my screams from being heard. A few minutes later, my eyes started seeing stars as he hit that oh so delicious spot. I clawed on his shoulders and whined which he luckily understood and keep hitting that spot.

"Mffph!" I struggled to speak but my mouth is still stuffed with his beanie.

"Crap, I'm cumming!" He growled at my ear which somehow aroused me even more.

"Uhhhmmmphh!" I squeak and cummed before he even did.

Strings of hot sticky fluid shot in me. He managed to pull out and grab his beanie back before collapsing on top of me. We're both panting in exhaustion and afterglow, sweat sliding down our bodies. He looked up at my still reddened face and smiled.

"Thank you, (Name)." He placed one chaste kiss on me and before dozing off, he said. "You're the best friend and girlfriend ever."


End file.
